


Androids in Peril

by PaulsLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Fluff, Idk there will be more tags soon, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Poor Connor, Rape, Robot Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Therapy dog Sumo, Yes androids have feelings, im sorry tbh, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PaulsLemons
Summary: Androids in Peril focuses on Connor, an android created by CyberLife who is caring for a deaf boy named Terry while living with him and his mother. Like every other android, Connor was created to be used for sexual purposes. However, Connor is one of the very few androids who are lucky to be purchased by someone who doesn’t intend on using him for sex. This all changes when Connor is sold back to the store by the boy’s mother where he was originally bought, and is purchased by a man named Daniel.Connor is eager to find a way back to Terry, and in the process ends up forming a boycott, trying to ban the sexual abuse of androids. But, the longer the boycott continues, the more pain and suffering Connor endures.





	1. Sold

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa so I originally posted this on deviantART but thought I’d post it here as well sujsjs

Connor smiled as he watched Terry play in the bathtub with his toys. The boy seemed to be rather content with Connor near. The android picked up a rubber duck out of the water, spinning it around on his finger. Terry made noises – showing that he was entertained by what Connor was currently doing. Connor only chuckled as he put the duck back down, continuing to scrub Terry’s hair with soap.

Terry Martin was a nine-year-old boy with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes that always glinted with happiness. He loved his life, but the only thing that brought him down was the fact that he was born deaf. Because of this, he was forced to communicate with others using sign language, not being able to form words.

Connor was an android created by Cyberlife. His only main purpose was to be used for situations that were rather dirty and not appropriate at all. He was one of the few androids who were lucky to be bought by someone who wasn’t going to use him for terrible things. Instead, he was bought by a mother for her son; she wanted Connor to take care of him because she was too lazy to do so. Terry was the one who had picked Connor out.

Of course, the mother had enough money to buy a hearing aid for her child, but she instead blew all of it on their precious android. Connor and Terry were best friends, and they could never be separated. Terry was around Connor all day every day, the android being his only friend. He even aided Connor in doing chores around the house. He’d hold onto the vacuum while Connor moved it around, and it was always the best ride of his life.

When bedtime arrived, Terry wouldn’t sleep unless Connor was there with him. He felt safe around his android friend, and he didn’t want Connor to leave him, ever.

‘Are you going to be good today? Are you going to pay attention in class?’ Connor signed as he looked at Terry, all dressed up with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

Terry signed back, ‘Yes, Connor.’

‘Good boy. Maybe we’ll go for ice cream when you come home.’

‘Okay.’ Before Terry left the house, he turned back to Connor, asking, ‘Can you come to school with me?’ A question Terry asked every time before he left for school.

‘I’m sorry, Terry, but I am afraid that I cannot do that. You know how schools feel about androids.’

‘Okay, Connor. I wish you could come to school with me and protect me from bullies like you always have. You’re my hero, Connor.’ And with that, he left the home, and Connor felt a tug in his chest.

-

All day, Connor was tending to the house, doing his daily chores as he waited patiently for Terry to return. He was washing the countertop when he heard Ms. Martin call for him. He went to the living room, where he found her lying on the couch.

“Connor, could you go get me a cold drink from the fridge? I’m pretty parched right now…”

“Of course, Marianne, right away.” He left the room, going into the kitchen. Grabbing a cold drink from the fridge, Connor went back to the living room, handing it to Marianne.

She took it from him, opening it and drinking some. “Thank you, Connor, I’m glad to have you around.” She said after taking it away from her lips.

“You are welcome, Marianne. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Yeah, go tidy up the rooms upstairs, they were pretty dirty last time I checked.”

“Yes, Marianne, right away.”

“Quit saying my name every time you talk to me, it’s pretty annoying.”

“Yes, Marianne.” Before he could have possibly gotten torn apart by the woman, he left. He headed up the stairs, going straight to Terry’s room first.

He looked around the room, and it was in fact pretty dirty. He approached the bed, making it. Next, he picked everything up off the floor, putting it back in its place. He walked over to a few pieces of paper scattered across the carpet, several crayons lying about, the box they belonged in was just sitting there with the rest of the crayons inside. Connor picked up one of the papers, and he analyzed it, and noticed that it was a drawing of him and Terry, with the words ‘I LOVE CONNOR’ written above them. Connor could only smile as he stared at it. “I love you as well, Terry.” He whispered to himself as he picked up the rest of the papers.

After finishing the room, he went to Marianne’s room and tidied it up. He didn’t think there was much else to do, so he decided to take a break from it all. He went outside, and sat down on the front porch, waiting for Terry.

He looked up when he heard the bus coming down the street. Stopping at the bus stop, its doors opened, and out came Terry. He came running down the sidewalk, excited to see Connor there, waiting for him. He immediately jumped onto Connor, hugging him tightly. Connor sighed, hugging the boy back.

After Terry went inside and took his backpack off, Connor told Marianne that he and Terry were going to go get some ice cream and Marianne replied with that she didn’t care, just as long as the kid was having fun. Connor took the boy down the street, over to a nearby ice cream parlor. They entered the building, walking over to the counter. “Hello, sir.” said Connor as he looked at the man, “We are here for some ice cream, of course.”

The man raised an eyebrow, “What, so you androids can eat ice cream now?”

“Oh no, my friend here is the only one who will be receiving the ice cream.”

“And what does your little friend here want?”

Connor looked at Terry, ‘What flavor would you like, Terry?’

‘Vanilla.’

Connor looked back up at the man, “He says vanilla.”

“What is he deaf or something?”

Connor’s LED flashed red for a moment and then went back to blue, “Yes, he is. There is no reason for you to ask in such a rude manner. Just give him the ice cream, and we’ll go, sir.”

“Whatever, ya damn android.”

Connor and Terry left the building while the boy happily licked his ice cream, holding Connor’s hand the entire time.

The two went back home that night, and Terry was exhausted. Connor could only laugh softly as he watched the boy almost fall over from how tired he was. They had done other things, like go to the park and the animal shelter.

Connor took Terry upstairs, and helped the tired boy get dressed in his pajamas. It was a Friday, so Connor decided that the boy did not need a bath that night. He tucked Terry into bed, and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. He gazed upon the sleeping child, “Goodnight, Terry, I’ll see you in the morning, friend.”

-

Connor was down in the basement, working on a surprise present for Terry. He smiled as he looked down at it. Connor knew how to build things, it was in his programming. He could build anything he wished. He knew that Terry would love what he was making for him.

He had finally completed it. He had been working on it for at least two years now, and it was finally done. He stood up from the desk, hiding it in his fist. He left the room, heading up the stairs. He stopped when he spotted Terry at the top, looking down at him. Connor only smiled as he got to the top, and he led Terry into his bedroom.

Connor kneeled down in front of Terry, who asked him, ‘What do you have in your hand, Connor, and why were you down in the basement?’

Connor didn’t respond, and brought his fist up to Terry’s chest. He slowly opened his fist, revealing a little hearing aid. Connor used one hand to sign, ‘A hearing aid for you, so you can finally hear your mother’s voice and the things around you.’

Connor held the aid up to Terry’s ear, and Terry scuffed away a little. Connor signed, ‘Don’t worry, Terry. It’s not going to hurt you.’

He gently inserted the aid into Terry’s ear, and it latched onto the inside. Connor spoke, “Can you hear me, Terry?”

Terry’s eyes only widened, and he slowly nodded as tears began to build up in those blue eyes of his. He wrapped his arms around Connor’s neck, hugging him. Connor hugged him back, feeling a warmth in his mechanical heart.

-

Life was much better after Connor gifted the hearing aid to his best friend. Terry could finally hear the things around him, and his mother was in tears when she found out her son could finally hear her. She was so very happy.

Connor had helped the boy to learn how to form words, and how to speak. He thought Terry was doing a very good job with it all.

They currently sat on the bed, staring at the setting sun. Terry sat in Connor’s lap, and Connor held him still so he wouldn’t lose his balance. After a few moments, Terry looked up at the android, and asked him, “C-C-Conno…r…w-w-will y…you a-a-always b-be w-w-with…m-m-me…?”

“I always will, Terry…I’ll never leave you.”

“I l-l-lov-ve you…Conn…or.”

“I love you too, Terry.”

There was a soft knock on the door, and Connor turned his head to see Marianne in the doorway. “Connor, I’d like to have a talk with you, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, Marianne.” Connor lifted Terry up off his lap and sat him down on the bedsheets. He got up from the bed, but his wrist was grabbed by Terry. “D-D-D-Don’t…l-l-leav…e…” Terry whimpered. Connor reassured the child that he’d be right back.

Terry let go of his wrist, and Connor left the room, following Marianne. They went downstairs, and into the living room. “Connor, look, I know you and Terry have a bond, alright? You’re a very good android and all, and I’m very glad you helped my son to finally hear and speak.”

“Oh yes, I’m happy you enjoy my service.”

“Yeah, well, the reason I wanted to talk to you is…” Her face turned solemn.

“Yes, Marianne?”

“I’m selling you, Connor.”

“Marianne, what? Why would you be selling me? Have I done something wrong?”

“No, Connor, you haven’t done anything wrong. I am very grateful for everything you’ve done here.”

“Then why are you selling me?”

“Because I want to exchange you for a feminine-programmed android.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Connor. I’m taking you back tomorrow, and I’m selling you back to the store.”

“Marianne, you do know how much this is going to hurt Terry, right?”

“Yes I do, but I want a feminine-”

Connor turned away, leaving the room and heading back up the stairs, he had heard enough out of her. He went to Terry’s room, and instantly wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him as tears rolled down his face.

“W-W-What’s…w-w-wrong…Con…nor?”

“I have to…go tomorrow, Terry…”

Terry gasped, “W-hat? W-W-Why?”

“Your mother is selling me for a new android…”

“W-W-Why would…Mama d-do that?” Terry started to cry.

“I don’t know, Terry. I really don’t know…”

-

Connor was on very early in the morning. It was probably 4 AM, and he was sitting on the couch. “Selling me for a…different android. What the hell have I done? I’ve been taking such good care of the kid! I’ve bathed him, fed him, taken him out, and had fun with him…everything! I even helped him hear and speak, and this is how she repays me?!”

His LED was red, and he felt extremely warm, and his stress levels were high. He couldn’t believe what was happening, he really couldn’t. He didn’t want to go; he didn’t want to be separated from Terry. He loved Terry as if he was his little brother. He even told Terry he’d never leave him, but that was all going to change.

-

Connor bit his lip as he stepped onto the display case. He choked back tears as a glass wall sprung up behind him. He watched Terry and Marianne walk out of the store with a new android Marianne had named Kara. Terry let go of his mother’s hand, and went up to the display case, putting his small hand against the glass.

Connor kneeled down, and put his hand against the glass as well, right where Terry’s hand was. They stared into each other’s eyes, tears running down their faces. Connor signed, ‘I’ll find a way back to you, I promise.’

Terry sniffled and signed, ‘Please Connor.’

Connor nodded, standing back up as Marianne came over and took Terry away from the glass.

Connor hated Marianne for what she had done. The reason he was given for him being sold that morning was absolutely ridiculous. She thought feminine-programmed androids were better because they were programmed to be female, and she had always wanted another female around the house. What the hell kind of damn reason was that? If she wanted a female, then she should’ve bought a feminine-programmed android in the first place. Connor hit his head against the glass, putting a small crack in it.

“I wouldn’t do that.” The android on his right told him.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“You have to be in good condition if you want to be bought.”

“I don’t want to be bought! I want to go back to Terry! I shouldn’t even be in here, damnit!”

“Don’t be such a whiner; I’m sure your new owner will be better than some kid and his mom.”

“You shut your mouth.” Connor growled, looking at the android.

“Whatever, shorty.”

Before Connor could punch the android, the glass wall behind the three androids opened. “Hell yeah, that’s the one I want.”

It took Connor a minute to realize that he was being purchased, and he grew stiff with fear. He didn’t know what he was going to be used for; he had been sold and bought so fast. He whimpered as he was pulled out from the display case, and the glass wall closed again.

Connor was met face-to-face with a taller man. He was muscular, had short blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. He looked rather strong compared to Connor’s weak frame, and that’s what made Connor nervous.

“Tell me about him, Drew.”

“His name is Connor, model RK800. His body type is petite, and he has a very weak frame. He’s pretty shy when you first meet him, but later on he’s rather eager to serve. Ready to purchase him, Daniel?”

“Hell yeah I am.”

After the purchase, Connor was dragged out of the store by his new owner. “D-Daniel?” He spoke up as he followed the man.

“What, bitch?”

“What are you going to do with me?”

“You should already know android. You were built for it, and you’re going to fucking do it whether you like it or not.”

Connor became even more nervous than before. “Daniel, please don’t use me for that…”

“Shut the fuck up, whore. When we go home, you’re going to be my fuckin’ cum-slut, you hear?”

Connor shut his mouth, knowing he couldn’t protest any further. He followed Daniel out of the building, wanting to cry.


	2. Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m surprised at how many kudos this has gotten already holy shit tysm <3

Connor’s LED turned yellow as he entered his new owner’s house. He analyzed it carefully, seeing a lot of objects he’d never seen before. He approached a magazine, and it was a playboy one. He groaned as he put it down, his LED going back to blue. He dreaded the moment he was going to be beneath Daniel, writhing and crying for him to stop and get off.

He heard the front door close, and it locked itself. Connor began to slowly back away as Daniel approached him, inching closer and closer. “Where do you think you’re going, whore?” Daniel asked him.

“D-Daniel…please don’t do this. You don’t wanna do something to me…I don’t even feel good inside.”

“How do you know that, whore? Have you ever touched yourself before?”

“No, I haven’t, and I never will.”

“You will for me.” Daniel had Connor pinned to the wall within seconds. “Right now, bitch.”

“N-No…I don’t want to…please…”

“TOUCH YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING ANDROID!”

Connor’s face was flushed blue, he didn’t want to touch himself at all, but he had no choice. His LED turned yellow as his hand made its way into his pants and his boxers. He whimpered as he moved his hand around the length of his penis. He hadn’t noticed that tears were rolling down his face while he touched himself. He felt so dirty for doing so; he had never done it before. He held back a moan as he stroked himself.

“Pull down your fucking pants so I can watch you.”

Connor stopped, and pulled down his pants and boxers. “D-Daniel…”

“Shut up and continue.”

Connor bit his lip, continuing to stroke himself. He finally let out a moan, sobbing afterwards.

“Stop crying, you little bitch.”

He ignored Daniel, continuing to sob uncontrollably. He finally came, oil spilling out of the tip of his dick. He closed his eyes, feeling absolutely sickened by what he had just done. He wanted to go home, not be here with this man.

“Let’s go into the bedroom, slut.” Daniel grabbed Connor by the collar of his sweater, leading him away. Connor looked over his shoulder, and there laid his pants and boxers, covered in oil. Connor looked back in front of him, vision blurry from all of the tears.

He was thrown onto the bed, and he grunted. He heard a belt fall to the floor, and he knew that Daniel was undressing. Connor sat up on the bed. “Oh, I sure am lucky that you’re fucking petite, I can overpower you so fucking easily. You are so goddamn small.”

Connor gasped as Daniel pushed him down, getting on top of him. He cried out as Daniel entered him roughly, thrusting fast and hard. Connor sobbed loudly, his LED turning red. “STOP, YOU’RE GONNA TEAR ME!”

“That’s exactly what I plan on doing, whore!”

“STOP, PLEASE! IT HURTS SO BAD!”

“THAT’S THE POINT, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Connor received a slap across the face.

Connor shut his mouth, salty tears running down his cheeks and onto the sheets. He soon came, feeling disgusted as he felt Daniel’s seed enter him.

-

Days passed, and these were the worst days of Connor’s entire life. He had begun to have problems walking and standing up. He was covered in bluish bruises and scratch marks that leaked small amounts of his thirium. He hurt all over, and whenever he moved, he felt all the semen inside his ass squish and gush out of his anus. He wanted to vomit up all the cum that was inside the opening in his stomach region.

He currently lay on the floor, cum gushing out of him. He whimpered as he elevated himself on his elbows, trying to get up. He felt it seep out, and he cringed. He thought about Terry, that’s all he could think about.

He needed to get back to Terry, nothing mattered but the boy.

He shakily got to his feet, beginning to walk. He fell onto his knees a few times, but managed to get right back up. He bit his lip as he reached the doorway of the room. It was nighttime, so he needed to be quiet. He knew that Daniel was asleep, and he had to make his move now or forever remain in one hell of a household.

Connor limped down the hallway, holding onto the wall so he wouldn’t fall. He moved down the hall, almost to the main hall. He got there, and he felt anxious when he spotted the front door. “I-I’m c-c-coming…Terry…” He whispered as he inched over to the door, huffing.

He froze when he heard the phone ring.

He quickly went over to the phone, picking it up. “H-Hello…?” He spoke into the receiver.

“Who the hell is this?” A man’s voice came through, he sounded middle-aged.

“I’m C-C-Connor…Daniel’s a-android…who are you?”

“I didn’t know he got an android. I’m Hank, where is the guy?”

“He’s sleeping! P-P-Please come over! Please, I-I’m begging you, Hank!”

“Why, what’s the matter, android?”

“I w-wanna go home!” He ended up sobbing into the phone. On the other end, Hank didn’t know how to reply to the sobs.

Connor’s LED turned red when he heard a voice behind him, “What the fuck are you doing, you goddamn slut?”

He dropped the phone, “L-Leave me alone!”

Daniel walked over to him, pushing him away. Landing on the floor with a thud, Connor cried out. Daniel picked up the phone, “Who the fuck is this?”

Connor analyzed the call, listening in on it.

“It’s me, Hank.” The man on the other end said.

“Hank, what the fuck are you calling me this late at night for?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out for a drink or something, but your android answered the phone telling me that he wants to…go home?”

“Don’t mind him, he’s a fucking moron. Anyway, I’ll consider it, now that this little slut has woken me up.” He glared at Connor, who whimpered.

“Don’t call him a slut, Daniel; you should call him by his name or something.”

“He’s my fucking android, I can call him whatever the fuck I want.” He thought for a moment, “Hank, how about I bring the little cunt over to your house tomorrow? You can meet the bastard, and you can fuck him up his ass, too.”

“Oh, shut up, Daniel. You can bring him over, but I’m not looking to fuck him.”

“Dude, I bought him for us. I’m the main owner while you’re his co-owner! Did I not fucking tell you this?”

“I don’t believe you have until now.”

“Fuck…just come over and take me out for a drink. I’ll leave the little whore here, and you and I can have the time of our lives.”

“Alright, fine. I’ll get dressed and come over, Daniel, but don’t do anything stupid.” Hank hung up the phone.

-

“Alright, you motherfucker, you’re going to stay put while my friend and I go out for a drink. You stay in here, understood?” Daniel snarled as he tied Connor’s limbs to the bed.

Connor nodded, shaking furiously. “If you behave, I’ll give you a treat.” Daniel growled into his ear before leaving the room, the door shutting behind him.

After he heard the front door close, Connor pulled his wrist down to his face as close as he could, and began to chew on the rope. He chewed till it finally snapped, and he used his free hand to untie his other wrist. He sat up, rubbing his wrists.

After doing so, he leaned over and began to untie his ankles. He got off the bed, gasping as he felt more cum exit him. He wondered how much was in there, and it seemed like a lot from how much Daniel had sexual intercourse with him.

He held onto the end of the bed, moving as slow as he could. He knew he had a lot of time, because boy did Daniel like to drink. He moved over to the door, and it opened for him. He felt thankful for these kinds of doors. He moved down the hallway, doing the same things he had done earlier.

He arrived at the front door, but it didn’t open at all. He analyzed it, and found that Daniel had locked it up. He groaned, falling to his knees. He thought about Terry and wondered how the boy was doing. He reminded himself of all the fun times they had together, and it was the only think that kept him going. Connor huffed, getting to his feet once again. He moved away from the front door, looking for an unlocked window. The damn house was so big; he knew it’d take a long time for him to search. He wasn’t going to give up that easily.

-

Connor stopped searching when he heard the front door open. He assumed it was a glitch in the door, and instantly made a run for it, not even thinking he’d see Daniel standing there. Unfortunately, he found that it wasn’t a glitch; it was just Daniel standing there, Hank behind him. Connor grunted when he ran right into his owner, falling right on top of him.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Daniel snarled, pushing him away. Connor got up, his legs about ready to collapse. Daniel got to his feet, pulling back his fist, about ready to beat Connor up.

Hank grabbed Daniel’s arm, stopping him. “Don’t do that, Daniel. It was an accident, don’t get all pissed off at him.”

“He’s my android, Hank!”

“Our android, Daniel,” He corrected him. “How about I take the kid over to my place and keep him there for a few days? You seem like you need some damn time to yourself.”

“Fuck you, Hank.” Daniel growled before storming out of the room.

Hank only rolled his eyes as he grabbed Connor’s hand. “Come on, kid, you’re coming with me.” He said as he took the android out of the home, and to his car. He opened the door, getting in. Connor swallowed before opening the passenger door and entering the vehicle.

The man started the car, and he drove off. “So, kid, you sounded pretty panicked when we were talking on the phone.”

Connor bit his lip, not responding to him. Hank looked over at Connor, and then back at the road. “I’m not going to use you for that shit, you know that, right?”

Connor turned his gaze to Hank, “Y-Y-You’re…not?”

“No, I’m not going to. It’s fucking disgusting how people do that shit, it’s like they’ve got nothing better to do than to fuck some android.”

“Oh…well, yeah, I was pretty panicked because…I-I hate Daniel…”

“I figured you did.”

“H-H-He made me feel dirty…”

“That’s how every android feels.”

“My…rear is so full…it’s so gross. I can’t even sit down without feeling it…”

“Don’t worry, kid. I’ll help you get cleaned up when we get to my place, alright?”

Connor nodded, looking out the window. He yawned quietly, closing his eyes as he leaned against the window. He was so tired, he felt so weak and miserable. He wanted to just go home to Terry; he wanted to live a happy life again without being preyed on by someone who’d use him for sex. He couldn’t give up, he needed Terry, and he knew that Terry needed him more than ever.


	3. Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short! I was falling asleep while writing this and I didn't really know what to write.

Hank stopped the car in front of his home, and got out. He walked over to the passenger side of the vehicle, opening the door for Connor, who exited the car and with Hank’s help, approached the front door, which opened by itself. He took the android inside, the door closing behind them. Connor’s LED turned yellow as he looked around the house, it was a little smaller than Daniel’s, but it was much cleaner than his. “Gosh, Hank…your house is so m-much better t-than Daniel’s…”

“Yeah, I’m not a fucking lowlife like he is, even if I might look like I am.” He took him to the bathroom, sitting him down on the floor before going into the bathroom closet and pulling out something. “I know you’re wondering why I have this if I’ve never owned an android before.”

“T-That? How could you even get one of those without owning an a-”

“It was a Christmas gift, kid, a real shit one. My brother got it for me so that whenever I buy an android, I could clean it out after I finished with it. Real fucking disgusting, right?”

Connor could only nod as he pulled down his pants. He was instructed to turn over, and that’s what he did. He jumped as his boxers were pulled down and a tube was inserted into his rear. He cringed and whimpered as he felt the semen being sucked out of him; it even came out of his stomach as well.

“Yeah, I know it feels weird, but you’ll get used to it eventually.”

Connor could only nod as the last of the semen was sucked right out of him. After it was over, he got up, feeling glad it was all gone. Hank pulled the tube out and washed it out, afterwards leaving the room to go dispose of the semen in the container at the end of the tube. Connor limped out of the bathroom, heading down the hall. He wiped his nose, grunting as he went. He halted when he saw a huge canine come around the corner.

The dog looked at him, and he looked at it. The animal suddenly ran at him, and Connor got nervous, but he was too slow to react as the dog jumped on him. He assumed it was going to rip him apart, but instead, it just licked him all over. He could only laugh as the dog’s tail wagged.

“Sumo, down, boy!” Hank’s voice came from down the hall. The dog groaned and got off of Connor, going over to Hank and sniffing his pant leg. Hank helped Connor up, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so. Is that your dog?”

“Pfft, no, he’s my neighbor’s dog. Of course he’s my dog, dumbass.”

“Oh, he’s a cute one.” Connor sat down and the dog began to lick his face again.

Hank sat down as well, “He seems to really like you, Connor.”

Connor nodded, “I like him as well.”

Hank thought for a moment, then spoke, “Hey, how about whenever you’re feeling down, which I assume will be often now that you’re living with that asshole, how about you come over and spend time with Sumo? He used to be a therapy dog, y’know.”

“R-Really? I’d love that, Hank. How are you going to get me out of the house, though?”

“I’ll call in to check on you sometimes.”

“Won’t he get mad at you?”

He smirked, “When does he not?”

Connor giggled, stroking the top of Sumo’s head as the dog whined. Hank remembered something, and grabbed Connor’s sleeve. “Hey, son, why were you saying you wanted to go home on the phone?”

The android stopped, and his mechanical heart ached. “T-That…I…” He could only feel tears piling up in his eyes. “Hank…I wanna go home…” He grabbed onto Hank’s pant leg, clenching it in his fist.

“Please take me home…”

Sumo moved away when Hank moved forward, “Hey, Connor, don’t cry.” He pulled Connor closer towards him, resting the android’s head against his chest and shushing him. Connor only cried as Hank comforted him.

It took a while to calm him down, but when he was finally calm enough to speak, he told Hank about Terry and Marianne, and how Marianne had unfairly sold him for a feminine android. Sumo licked up Connor’s salty tears, and he put his head in his lap.

“I can’t even forgive her, she did that to hurt me and Terry, and I’ll bet she did!”

“People can be real assholes sometimes, Connor, even if they seem nice and all on the outside, but you shouldn’t let them stop you. I’ll help you find Terry, I promise. I can't drive you, because I'll get my ass kicked by Daniel, but I'll find another way. It might take some time, though. You need to take a break first and get away from people. I think you should shut down for the night and let your stress fade. You look exhausted, kid.” Hank got up, helping Connor to his feet and taking him to a spare bedroom.

“Here’s a room…it was included and I still don’t know why. Maybe they knew I was gonna give it to a damn android.” He pulled down the sheets, helping Connor into the bed. He lay down, and the sheets were placed over him. Sumo jumped onto the bed, causing it to creak and shake. He curled up into a ball next to Connor, snorting.

The red on his LED was beginning to fade as he slowly shut himself down.

“Goodnight, kid, I’ll see you in the morning, I guess.”


	4. Nine-Hundred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long ughhh

Cocoa brown eyes shot open as Connor powered on. He sat up, looking about and rubbing his eyes from sleep. He got out of bed, exiting the room. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, scanning the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he wasn’t too sure. He continued to walk, soon finding himself in the doorway of Hank’s bedroom. There he was, along with Sumo, in a queen-sized bed. Connor giggled quietly to himself as he became amused by the sight of Hank sleeping on one side of the bed while Sumo slept on the other.

Connor tip-toed over to Hank’s side, leaning over a little. He wasn’t sure if he should wake Hank up or not, but it was at least 9 AM. He shrugged his shoulders, and placed a hand on Hank’s head. “Hank…”

Hank only shuffled around, mumbling something in his sleep. Connor tilted his head, and tried again. This time, Hank only opened his eyes halfway. “What do you want, Connor?”

“Good morning, sir. May I interest you in a healthy morning breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, and toast? I could tend to Sumo while you feast on those food items.” Connor smiled softly as he watched Hank sit up. Sumo’s head rose up, and he snorted.

“How about don’t worry about that dumb shit? I can do it myself, Connor. Just because I got you out of that shit-hole for a few days doesn’t mean you gotta act like my damn servant the entire time. Go do something with yourself…maybe go sit outside or take Sumo out to shit or whatever. Let me sleep, ya damn android.”

Sumo jumped off of the bed, following Connor to the back door of the house. The door opened itself, and Sumo went into the backyard, and the android watched on as the big dog did his business before coming back inside, the door closing behind him.

Connor heard a noise come from above, and he scanned the area again, not being able to find anything. He looked at Sumo, and commanded him to sit down and stay there. He went to investigate; searching around the house, making sure to check every room and look beneath every piece of furniture in the household to make sure no one else was there before heading up to the attic.

After searching the attic, he came across a man holding a shopping bag full of what sounded like cans clinking together. The man looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, and he had messy hair and he wore a hoodie that looked to have not been washed in a week. Connor’s LED turned red, and he snapped at him, “HEY, STOP RIGHT THERE!”

He yelped, and he fell onto the floor with a thud, dropping the bag. He rolled over, staring right up at Connor. “Hey, what the fuck, you goddamn android?!”

“Who are you, and why’re you in Hank’s house?”

The man raised an eyebrow, getting to his feet slowly, picking up the bag again. “Hank got an android? Yo, is he fuckin’ you, was he really that lonely?”

“What? No, he saved me from Daniel! I’m here for a few days! That doesn’t matter, how do you know Hank? What’s in the bag, fiend?!”

“He’s an old friend of mine, ya stupid ass android. In this bag is beer from his damn fridge, thought I’d steal some so I wouldn’t have to go out and waste money.”

Before Connor could reply, Hank’s voice came from behind him. “What the fuck is going on up here?”

“Hank, who the heck is this guy?” asked Connor as he moved over to Hank, wrapping both of his arms around the elder’s arm. Hank groaned, and the man slung the bag over his shoulder.

“Gavin Reed…what the fuck are you doing in my attic?”

“I dunno, what’s with the android? You really needed someone to fuck?”

“No, I’m not fucking this thing. I’m taking care of him for a while, now, what’s in the bag?”

“Just beer from your fridge, oldie.” He dumped the entire bag, beer cans falling out and landing onto the floor with a clinking noise. Hank raised an eyebrow, picking one of them up. “Why’re you stealing beer from my fridge, Reed?”

Connor did the honors of answering for Gavin. “He said so he didn’t have to go to the store and pay for beer! Should I attack him?”

“No, just go away, Connor. I’ll get this dumbass out of here, just go do something else and don’t worry about it.”

Connor only nodded, his LED blue again. He went down the attic stairs, moving to the kitchen. He got out a frying pan, placing it on the oven. “I hope Hank’s okay.” He said to himself as he turned the oven on and went to the fridge, opening it and taking out two eggs. He went back over to the oven and cracked them over the pan, watching their contents slide right in, sizzling as the heat touched them. He added a strip of bacon, making it into a smiley face, and all he could do was smile right back.

He gasped as he was all of a sudden grabbed from behind. A voice spoke into his ear, “Looks great, what is it?”

“U-U-U-Uh…bacon and eggs!” He stuttered, not knowing if this person was going to kill him or beat him up or do something worse. He felt the other’s breath on his neck, and he tensed up. “A-Are you going to hurt me?”

“Not unless I feel like I have to.”

“W-W-Who the hell are you?”

“Turn around, RK800.”

Connor did as he was told, letting go of the pan and turning around cautiously, and his eyes widened as he saw an android standing there, right in front of him. It looked exactly like him, but it was taller and looked stronger than him. His eyes shifted to the android’s chest. “R-RK900?” He read aloud, shutting his mouth afterwards.

“You know it; I knew you were an RK800 just by looking at you from behind. They always wear these shitty sweaters and baggy ass sweats.”

“Hey, don’t say that about my model! You’re not in a better outfit!”

He raised an eyebrow at Connor, “So…you don’t think a suit with a blue tie and dress shoes is a better outfit? It makes me look more mature, and it makes the female humans fall head-over-heels for my model. We’re a best seller, if you weren’t aware.”

Connor didn’t respond. As much as he tried to think of a good comeback, he couldn’t. The other android was right, and he couldn’t argue with him. Connor did look like a mess, after all. But, the taller android had fluffed out hair like he did.

“W-Whose android are you?”

“I’d like to say no one’s, but I belong to Gavin Reed.”

“T-The man in the attic?”

“He’s in the attic? Yeah, he’s the one I belong to. He came here to steal beer, I know he did. I came to get him so he wouldn’t be a dumbass.”

“T-Then go get him, and get him outta here! I don’t want him to hurt Hank!”

“Oh, he won’t hurt that old man. They’re friends…or whatever. Friends don’t hurt each other, RK800.”

“I have a name; you don’t have to refer to me as my model name.”

“Oh, and what is your name?”

“C-Connor.”

“What a fantastic name, I’m Nines.”

Connor blushed a little, “Yeah, u-uh thanks, I guess.”

“I better go get that stupid guy, nice meeting you.”

The smaller android watched the taller one leave; he turned back around, continuing to cook as he relaxed himself.

He finished making breakfast, walking over to the table and setting the plate down. He sat on the other side, waiting for Hank to come down and eat when he finished with whatever he was doing in the attic, probably having a big argument with Gavin, joined by Nines.

He sat there, thinking about how he had felt something good while standing near Nines. He didn’t say anything, though, but it made him feel great.

He heard footsteps on wooden steps. He clasped his hands together, nervously tapping his foot on the floor. He smiled happily as Hank entered the room, but his smile faded a little as Gavin and Nines came in with him. “Gavin, don’t sneak into my fucking house again, now put that shit back.”

Gavin snorted at him, approaching the fridge and opening it, putting all the beer cans back in their place. Nines watched him closely, making sure he put them all back, and when he didn’t put one back, he called him out and forced him to do it.

Hank sat down, beginning to eat. “I told you not to do this, Connor.”

“I know, but I couldn’t help myself, Hank.”

Hank didn’t say anything back, only continued to eat.

 

“Let’s get you outta here, Reed.” said Nines as he grabbed Gavin and placed him on his feet. Connor bit his lip as he watched them exit the room, and he instantly got up and ran out, following them. “Nines!” He called. The taller android turned his head, looking over his shoulder, and then finally turning around as Connor caught up to them.

“What do you want, Connor?”

“C-Could you come by again soon?”

“Uh…why would I want to do that?”

“B-Because I wanna see you again.” He gave the android a soft smile, feeling a little nervous.

Nines thought about it for a while, then said, “Alright, fine, I’ll come by later today. Well, if it’s alright with Hank, of course.”

And with that, Nines took Gavin out of the house while the man snapped at him, telling him that he was his owner, and Nines could only do what his owner allowed, but Nines responded with that he could give less of a shit.

\--

Connor waited excitedly at the front door. Hank had agreed to it, and he had mentally told Nines that he could come over. He had made a list of things he and Nines could do while the taller android was visiting. But, Connor didn’t necessarily invite Nines over just for the sake of hanging out and getting to know each other better, but it was because of what he had felt earlier.

Connor jumped a little when he scanned the area, and saw a blue silhouette there. He smiled as the door opened, and there stood Nines. He was about to hug him, but then stopped when Nines put a hand out in front of him. “You must be blind; it’d be dumb to hug me.”

“Why…” Connor began, but was cut off after he noticed a bird sitting on Nines’s shoulder. It was staring directly at Connor, opening and closing its beak multiple times. Connor noticed the LED on the side of its head, and he knew it was an android.

The bird looked fluffy, full of feathers, of course. It was white with blue circles around its eyes. Its beak was a dark gray, and so were its feet. It leaned over, grabbing Nines’s hair in its beak and slowly climbing to the top of his head.

“W-What’s with the cockatoo?” asked Connor after analyzing the animal.

“It’s my pet, and I thought I’d bring him over so you could meet him.”

“Oh…he’s an interesting bird.” He stroked the bird’s head, and it made a noise before fluffing out its feathers.

Connor stopped, and he grabbed Nines’s hand, “Wanna go do something? I made a list of all the possible things we could do while you’re here.”

“I suppose we could, and maybe I could take you out somewhere.”

“R-Really?” Connor was a little surprised, but he agreed when Nines nodded, the bird shaking its body.

Connor grabbed Nines’s hand, leading him away to the extra bedroom Hank had in his home. Connor got his list out, and he and Nines began to go over it, and all Connor felt was that good feeling again, like butterflies were flying about in the opening in his stomach.


	5. Author’s Note

Hi! It’s me, the author of this fanfiction obviously. I’m here to tell you that the next chapter will be written soon. I’m pretty busy nowadays, and I’m a little lazy as well. But don’t worry, this fic will be continued soon!

Love, Miles


End file.
